Eternal Forgiveness
by band-aide-brand
Summary: Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted. Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters.
1. 15 Sorry, Yellow Second Chance

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yoai, possible lemons in later chapters, odd flashbacks which will contain a variety of issues that will be explained when they appear.

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **I like pairing Siegfried and Seto, they're not seen together too much and I like them, so I'll make some more in hopes that you will all follow my lead and make some stories to entertain me with after allowing my fantasies to entertain you. It's a little rough around the edges, but I want to give Sieg more than just a one shot. And I won't go on hiatus with this one either. I'm here to stay.

* * *

"A delivery came in for you, Mr. Kaiba," the older secretary said from the doorway as Kaiba hung up his phone.

"Is it from anyone important?" He did not look up from his computer screen as he inquired this, rather, he kept typing the report he had been working on when he'd been interrupted by Pegasus's phone call.

"It might be, sir," the woman said. "I'm not familiar with who is important to you and who is not." If she had been younger and less frail at heart, Kaiba would have commented about her phrase, but the woman was _old_, and yelling at little old ladies wasn't low. Even for him.

"Fine. Bring it to me." He paused. "It's not a bomb is it?" The secretary laughed.

"Why, no, sir. Definitely not." He found her humor deeply unsettling. He allowed himself to ponder over her humor during her absence, but continued to type his report either way. He managed to keep his concentration, and his eyes, trained on his computer screen when he heard his office door open again and even when he informed his secretary to place the package on his desk. After that, however, he was unable to type.

"What are those?" He stated almost coldly, trying far too hard to keep the anger out of his voice and failing regardless.

"Why, they're flowers, Mr. Kaiba!" The woman stated cheerfully. "Roses! Yellow roses!" She sounded like she'd never received a bouquet in her life, and her enthusiasm over his own flower crop made him make a mental note to buy her some on her birthday. After he figured out when that was. "More than a dozen! At least fifteen!"

"Yes, I see that. But why do I have them? Didn't I tell the staff that obsessive-fans' flowers are to be thrown in the incinerator?" His secretary frowned and he sighed.

"Well, they aren't from a fan, Mr. Kaiba. They're from another company."

"God, it's not Pegasus is it?" He expected her to laugh, but she did not.

"I think you'd better check for yourself, Mr. Kaiba. I'll be in my office if you need anything else." She left hastily, leaving her young boss unsettled and deeply disturbed.

Roses. If not Pegasus, then he had a good idea _who._ But yellow roses weren't really his thing. He was more…pink.

_**Salutations, Seto Kaiba**_

The note attached the flowers read.

_**I just wanted to tell you that I**_

_**am in town. I hope to stop by**_

_**sometime this week to visit you.**_

_**Love,**_

Love?!

_**Siegfried**_

What the hell did he mean by love? _Just his way of causing more trouble,_ Seto told himself. What else was more humiliating than receiving flowers from a freak along with a letter that said love? He shoved the flowers off of his desk and into the too small waste basket. He kept the note in his pocket, not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want the cleaning staff reading it and having it published in the paper. People could get the wrong idea if they saw _that_ addressed to him.

* * *

Alright, the end of chapter one. Short, but to the point. And no, Kaiba is not in love with the elderly secretary. I was trying to show his more human side. And it is refreshing to see him be so careful with words when not talking to Mokuba.

And to explain the "love" I'm going for the "I'm really not paying much attention to what I am writing" side of Siegfried. He isn't declaring love right now.


	2. Apology

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yoai, Odd Falshback on Siegfried's part. If I told you what they were I'd ruin the surprise. Nongraphic, nonexplicit

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Seto returns home to find Siegfried already there. For him, there's no worse way to end the work day. He'd never been angrier with Mokuba than when he found out he let the crazed German in their house.

* * *

"I don't care what you think, Mokuba! I want him out!"

"But, Seto!"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" He didn't intend to snap at the boy, but Siegfried was the last person he wanted to see. He was still angry about how the man had so heedlessly damned his tournament without a second thought.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba said. The sadness in his voice made Kaiba's shoulders slump. He could yell at everyone on the earth, even his secretary, without feeling any remorse, but with Mokuba…Gozaburo always hated that prominent weakness. Whenever, that was, he wasn't using it against him. "I just thought that maybe you two could, talk things over. He seems really sorry about it."

_First he humiliates me at work, and then he infiltrates my house and corrupts Mokuba's mind. And if I make him leave without saying anything to him, Mokuba won't ever leave me alone about it. _

It was with great resentment that he agreed to sit in the same room as the overly pink German, but if it would keep Mokuba quiet and happy he could try. No, not try to mend their relationship, definitely not. Try to get his point across to Siegfried that he wasn't going to "forget that the whole thing ever happened" or "make amends", and then get the fool to leave for good. To vanish, like he had told him to.

-----

Siegfried was sitting rigidly in the main sitting room. Kaiba was surprised to see that he was wearing green instead of pink. It was an improvement. Effeminate colours made him uncomfortable.

"What is it that you want from me, Siegfried," Kaiba said harshly, standing before, but not sitting in, the chair in front of his uninvited guest. The German flinched, but only slightly.

"Why don't you sit down, you look so ominous standing over me like that." Siegfried crossed his legs gracefully and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'd rather stand. It keeps you in perspective, beneath me." Kaiba glared at him, but Siegfried's face remained with a seemingly permanent smug smirk etched on it.

"Yes…Beneath you." He laughed and Kaiba growled.

"What do you want? You're wasting my time, and if you don't hurry up I'll have you thrown out."

"Oh, don't be so harsh. Take a seat and I promise you I'll be gone in less than ten minutes. Alright?" The cocky tone never left his voice.

Kaiba refused to sit down.

"What is it you want? Hurry up." He could've sworn he saw a glint of sadness in those eyes, but he ignored it. What was there to be sad about? It was just a mock emotion, an attempt to manipulate him.

"Actually," Siegfried said, standing from his seat. "I came to apologize. You left so quickly after your tournament's end that I never got to apologize before."

"Really? Why is it so hard for me to believe that?"

"Because I don't strike you as the type to apologize, do I?" The German said with a smirk. Kaiba said nothing. He had no intentions to make small talk. "After all, your step father never taught you to apologize, did he?" Kaiba growled. He hated it when that man was brought into conversation. The man was gone, his company was changed, his legacy no longer existed. The memories of that man shouldn't exist either.

"Get to the point, Siegfried. I don't have all night. What do you want?" The German rolled his eyes.

"I already told you. I came to say that I am sorry for making such a mess for you." He paused. "You got my flowers?...Your expression says all. Did you not like them?" Siegfried began circling the room; it was an antic he'd picked up. He hated standing still. "I thought they added a nice touch to things."

"Get to the point!" The German sighed and sat in his seat once again.

"It is so boring when you keep repeating yourself over, and over. Can you not think of anything else to say?" Kaiba glared at him, but didn't speak. "Don't be like that. Talk with me. I came all this way to see you."

"You act like I care."

"Don't you?"

"No!"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes!"

"Why is that? What have I done?"

"Get out!"

"Why? I haven't gotten the chance to apologize yet!"

"I don't care!" His temper was getting away with him, Kaiba knew, but he couldn't help it. The man was just _irritating._

"Alright, I'll make this quick then. Just as your father never taught you compassion," a cold streak ran through his turquoise eyes. "Mine never taught me to…oh, how do I put it…he never taught me to—"

"Think before you act? You said my step father never taught _me_ compassion, but what about you? No, he taught you that you were better than everyone else, didn't he?" He didn't care that he was shouting. It was nice to leave the German speechless. "Of course, you were number one, never had to worry about anyone other than yourself. Spoiled, pampered, brat, that's what you were…isn't that right!?" Such pain flickered in those eyes, but he could see no reason for it. He hadn't said anything false, of that he was sure, and being scolded shouldn't affect someone of Siegfried's age. _Or perhaps that just proves it. He's probably never been yelled at by anyone other than me. _The thought made him laugh. "You never think about any body else. The money you made me loose, my reputation, your own _brother's_ reputation. You, you, you, all the time. Right?"

Siegfried stammered, but no words came. The sadness hadn't left his eyes, and that _almost_ bothered his host. Almost.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say?" He glared at the pink haired man who seemed to shrink beneath his gaze.

"Y-You're wrong about that, but I'll let it go," he said with something close to bitterness in his voice. "I'm very sorry for ruining your tournament, and if you check your mail, I sent you all of the money you need to throw another one, and not invite me."

"I don't want your money." As the conversation shifted, so did the emotions in Siegfried's eyes.

"It's the least I can do since you didn't sue me," he said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to my room." He stood from his seat and walked towards the doorway with a smug expression branded on his face.

"To where?!" Kaiba's eyes widened in something similar to horror.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" Siegfried stopped in the doorway and turned to face the brunette once more. "Mokuba invited me to stay the night…since hotels are so expensive and all. I'll see you at dinner then?" He slipped away before Kaiba could answer.

"Mokuba!"

-----

Once in his room, Siegfried removed his green jacket and laid it on the bed before sitting down. He was lucky that Kaiba had an unbelievably naive younger brother, otherwise he'd surly never be able to get another word out of the other man. And he wasn't sure why it was, exactly, that he wanted to talk to him so badly in the first place. He'd never felt the need to apologize to anyone before…just like his father had never felt the need to apologize to anyone.

"Pampered?" He laughed. "Yes…I enjoy my luxuries. But spoiled?" He paused. "No. Never spoiled, I don't think. No more spoiled than he was." _Better than everyone? No…Definitely not._

"_That hurts!"_

"_Be quiet."_

"_But, Father! That's hurting me!"_

"_Quiet!"_

"_Please…"_

He silenced the memories.

"Definitely not spoiled."

* * *

So…it was probably a bit OOC, I'm sorry. I'll try harder next chapter, I promise. I just thought Kaiba would be a bit bitter, but…I don't know how he'd act for sure.

And yes, I do love feeding into the "everybody has a tragic past" line. It gives them all depth.


	3. Hush

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yoai, More of Sieg's flashbacks.

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Siegfried skips that diner he mentioned so fondly, so Kaiba wonders what the pink-haired man is up to and investigates.

* * *

"Where is he? If he insists on forcing his presence, he might as well show up," Kaiba muttered bitterly. Mokuba looked down at his plate, obviously uncomfortable. They were silent for five minutes. "Did you tell him when dinner was?" Mokuba didn't answer; Kaiba sighed. "I'm not angry at you anymore."

"I know," Mokuba mumbled.

"Then talk to me." His brother didn't respond. "I'm going to go get him myself. We set a place for him, and he's going to eat it. He's not wasting my food." Mokuba wondered why, this time, it bothered Seto so much that food was wasted. He'd never cared before, and, quite frankly, he'd left several meals untouched himself.

Kaiba stood from the table and stormed past two maids that each asked if he needed anything on his way to the room he believed Siegfried to be in. He picked the wrong room the first three times. He was more than angry when he discovered that the room was just across the hall from his own chamber.

He opened the door without knocking and entered to find his begrudged, unwelcome guest asleep on the bed. He let out a growl and grabbed him by the arm.

"Get up, you ungrateful mooch." Siegfried's eyes darted open and met his host's deep blue ones.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't intend to fall asleep." He thought for a moment. "I'm late for the dinner, aren't I?" He let out a sigh and scratched his forehead with the nail of his middle finger.

"Yeah, so hurry up. I don't care if you don't show up, but I don't want Mokuba thinking that I chased you off." Siegfried looked at him confused. "You're his guest, not mine," spat. Siegfried just nodded.

-----

"_Please…Stop it!"_

"_I told you to be quiet!"_

"_Father! It hurts! Please, stop!"_

"_Hold still!"_

"_I can't! … …Ow! Ouch!"_

"_Then you shouldn't have lied to me!"_

"_I'm sorry—ouch!"_

"_Don't say those words to me. Don't say them to anyone."_

"No, definitely not spoiled."

"What?" Kaiba said harshly. Mumbling was the one thing that bothered him the most. If one had something to say, they should _say_ it, not try to hide it.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Siegfried returned to eating, not paying attention to anything else.

"So…How has Leon been?" Mokuba stated with forced cheer in his voice. The question caught Siegfried off guard.

"Leon? Oh! He's been well." He nodded. "Yes, well."

"Well?" Mokuba stated.

"Yes, he's been…"

"You don't even pay any attention to him anymore, do you, Siegfried," Seto said bitterly. Siegfried sighed uncomfortably.

"Well, he avoids me a bit, with just causes. He has a lot of school work and he spends time with his friends."

"I'm surprised he even has friends after what you did to him."

"I am too," the German said. "I really wasn't thinking that time, was I?"

"I'm glad you figured that out."

"But we all have our weak moments, don't we?"

"Not like _your_ weak moments." Siegfried's eyes dropped back down at his plate.

"Emotional instability runs in the family, you know. My father's side."

"Oh, so it really did drive your father _mad_ that he couldn't beat my step father?"

"To _insanity_," Siegfried said, annunciating each syllable.

"So, did he take that out on your brother while you were off 'studying', or was he away in his room somewhere?" Kaiba smirked, not because he felt like it, but to mock Siegfried for seemingly having that expression etched on his face permanently.

"What are you implying?" He said, crossing his legs, gracefully, the way he did out of instinct when he felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I know he wouldn't do anything to his precious, pampered son." Kaiba laughed, but then that pain shot through his guest's eyes again and silenced himself.

"He didn't get violent, if that's what you're trying to say. He just…acted strange. Not that it's any of your business." They finished their meal without a comment, but, to Kaiba's disappointment, rather than returning to his room for the remainder of the night, Siegfried followed them into the homier sitting room and stayed with them, almost as if he was seeking comfort from their presence.

"_You cross your legs like a girl, Siegfried."_

"_He's looking at me, Mother."_

"_Who, your father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He _is_ allowed to look at you, you know."_

"_I know."_

"Not…spoiled," he muttered to himself, Mokuba caught his words this time, but Kaiba didn't.

* * *

And yes, there is a difference between the way most men and most women cross their legs. I watched people in class once. Girls usually have both feet touching the floor, or close to touching the floor, guys usually have their ankle propped on their leg or the middle of their calf rested on their knee. I have too much time on my hands if I notice these small things.

Don't worry, his wimpy flashbacks are over now. It's time to begin the plot for real. Siegfried will have recovered his smug attitude by morning.


	4. Nervous Tic

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yoai

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, the two rivals sit down and TALK over lunch…like civilized human beings. Well, almost…At the start…Maybe for a moment or two.

* * *

He had hoped that the invader would have left in the morning, but surprise, surprise, he stayed. He did not join them for breakfast, a maid informed Kaiba, because he was exhausted from travel. _Suffering from laziness is more like it,_ Kaiba had assumed. However, at lunch the man presented himself, once more in the unusual green suit,

"I apologize for my absence at breakfast. I was completely exhausted," Siegfried said, running his fingers through a long, seemingly endless, lock of his hair.

"We didn't wait up for you," Kaiba said harshly, glaring at the unwelcome intruder.

"Ah, good then. One less thing to have to apologize for, correct?" A smirk was dawned on his lips and Kaiba looked away.

They began eating the moment the food was placed before them. No one said a word and no one looked at anything other than their plates. Mokuba began to wonder if allowing the man to stay was a good idea at all. He knew that Seto would get upset, but he didn't expect that he would become _that_ upset. He didn't even go to work because he didn't want that man alone in the house with Mokuba, and, apparently, he hadn't the gall to throw him out.

"Nice of you to come all of the way home for a meal. I would've thought that you would have eaten at work in a private break room or something like that," Siegfried said, once more smirking. His eyes glinted with humor.

"I never left," his host spat bitterly. "Why would I leave you here, free to do whatever you want?"

"You don't trust me at all, do you, Kaiba?" Once more his long fingers trailed through even lengthier hair, curling the end of the lock around his index finger delicately.

"Why would I?" Kaiba stated bitterly, trying to ignore the continuous, irritating, twisting of the pink lock. Could the man not have a more annoying habit? Even though it was silent it was still so disruptive.

"Why wouldn't you?" Siegfried said, grinning innocently and twisting that one lock tighter around his finger. Twisting, twirling, unraveling, twisted again.

"Enough with the questions already!" Kaiba shouted, no one noticed how gracefully the guest crossed his legs beneath the table as he continued to wrap his hair around his finger. Wrapped, twisted, pulled, unraveled, twisted up again. "And stop that already!" Kaiba, without thinking at all, grabbed the man's hand and pulled it free of the unnaturally silky strand of hair that unwound itself gracefully and without a sound.

When Kaiba met Siegfried's startled gaze, he retracted his hand back to his own side of the table and ignored the look that Mokuba was giving him, the look that seemed to be questioning his sanity. The German looked at his hand almost self-consciously before using it to bat the long, solitary lock back over his shoulder and out of the reach of his temptation, should such temptations reappear after being _attacked_.

"Very well then," Siegfried said, looking down at his empty plate momentarily before shooting his eyes back at Kaiba. "Now that we've seen how you react over a mere nervous habit—"

"Nervous habit, hu?" Kaiba said with a scowl.

"Oh yes, you're very intimidating," Siegfried replied with a devious shimmer in his eyes.

"Spare me."

"But you are! Look at how dangerous you can be over something so small." Once more the German's hand sought out to seclude that single lock which returned to being twisted and twirled around its owner's index finger, the owner that, Kaiba was completely _sure_, didn't even notice at all. "Reaching across the table at me like that. Seriously, one would think you were raised in a _barn_. Have you no table manners at all?"

"Shut up, Siegfried."

"Surly Gozaburo Kaiba would have taught you _something_ aside from intimidation tactics?" As he twisted his hair, he uncrossed his legs, something no one noticed.

"Be quiet!" Kaiba saw the German flinch, but that was all. His legs, re-crossed.

"There you go, shouting like you own the place." Twirling, twirling, unraveling, twisting, twirling again.

"I _do_, Siegfried." His tone of voice had taken on a dangerous tint. Mokuba tried to send his guest a warning signal, but Siegfried wasn't looking.

"Oh, I guess that's right. My apologies, Kaiba."

"Save your apologies for someone who actually cares," Kaiba hissed.

"But it feels so nice to apologize for wrongdoing, doesn't it?" It was at that moment that Siegfried realized that he had been twirling his hair once again, and he nudged it back over his shoulder. "Don't want Kaiba to attack me for doing that again."

"I didn't attack you," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He wondered how anyone could even live with this man, he was so _annoying_.

"Really? Then I guess I must be insane like you said before."

"I never said anything like that."

"You may as well have!" Once again his hair was being wound around his finger, but quicker this time, more frantically. It made Kaiba nervous. What the hell was he so upset about? It was obvious that Siegfried didn't even notice when he started doing it, but that quickly? He had to be doing it just to spite him.

"Cut it out!" Kaiba shouted.

"I'm sorry!" The German spat back, just as venomously, flicking the hair over his shoulder.

"Sorry? That's all you've said since you got here, get to the point already. You're beginning to sound like broken record and I don't have time to deal with you." Kaiba watched that odd flicker of sadness go through Siegfried's eyes. It was more irritating to him than the twirling of the hair that he couldn't figure out what had the man so upset.

"Well at least I don't break into hysterics over nervous tics." This time, when Siegfried ran his fingers through the hair behind his shoulder, it was obviously his intention to secure the solitary lock once again.

"I can help you with that," Kaiba spat.

"Oh, can you?" Siegfried said, holding the lock, but not twirling it. Yet.

"Yeah, cut it off!" He grabbed the knife that sat before him on the table, even though it hadn't been need for the meal, mostly for show.

The German didn't see it that way.

"No!" He grabbed the strand and wound it amongst the rest of his hair which he pulled into his fist and gripped tightly.

"Stop it, you guys!" Mokuba called out. Kaiba glowered, but let the knife fall back to the table, satisfied. Siegfried did not relinquish his grip on his hair and continued glaring at his host bitterly.

"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled. "You could use a haircut." Siegfried's glare intensified, but only for a moment. He let his grip go slowly and thick clumps began slipping over his shoulder and down his back once more. He did not, however, let go of his favorite strand, the one that had been threatened.

"I have cut my hair. It's shorter than it was before."

"It doesn't look it."

"About four centimeters."

"However did you cope?"

"They were all split ends anyway." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you make such a fuss over the length of my hair. Your brother's hair is the same length as mine…proportion wise."

"Leave him out of this."

"Oh, I think I hit a sore spot."

"I really will slice your hair off this time, if you don't shut up."

"Play nice, Kaiba. No more making threats." Despite his words, and the confidence that surged in them, he once more gathered his hair and pulled it over his shoulder. Judging by the kind way he treated his hair, the way he stroked it lovingly, one would believe it to be a living pet.

"So, during special occasions, do you curl your hair, or just leave it flat?"

"That's not a nice thing to say. I am a man you know."

"You don't act like it."

"Leave me alone," Siegfried mumbled, looking over his hair with lack of confidence etched in every feature of his face. Kaiba sighed and looked at Mokuba who was glaring daggers at him.

"What?" The glare intensified. "What?!"

* * *

Aw, Seto hurt Siegfried's feelings. Oh well, he was causing trouble. And when I say proportion wise (my first audience didn't get it) I meant that Sieg's hair goes to his back, Mokuba's hair goes to his back. Not that their hair was the same length…Heck, Sieg's hair is longer that Mokuba is tall. Seriously. It's freaky.


	5. A Hairy Situation

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi (Yes, I just realized that I spelled yaoi wrong. Not my intention, too lazy to go back and fix it. It's the red squiggly line, it didn't tell me that I spelled yaoi half backwards. I'm dyslexic. I know how to spell it right, honest! Don't shoot!)

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **By the next day, Siegfried still hadn't left, and Kaiba still hadn't gone to work, and when Kaiba didn't go to work, he got irritable. Who better to take his rage out on than Siegfried? But, as it appears to Mokuba, maybe the two are finally getting through to each other? At least they aren't arguing anymore! …Well….for a while, at least.

* * *

"Why are you still in my house?" He said, first thing in the morning. Siegfried stared at him and sipped the black coffee from his mug. Kaiba was surprised that the German didn't prefer something more "delicate" for himself.

"Because you haven't let me apologize yet."

"Don't give me that crap, you've been saying sorry every time you open your mouth."

"But you don't believe me when I say it, and I refuse to leave until you understand that I really do regret what I'd done." He sipped at the coffee again and then set it down gingerly. His eyes grazed his empty plate and he let out a sigh. Kaiba couldn't figure out why he didn't just ask one of the servants to bring him more.

"I'm not going to believe you, so save us both the time and just go home already." Kaiba began drinking his own coffee, and Mokuba was surprised how similarly the two drank the morning beverage. They both drank it black, and they both merely sipped at it until it was gone, never once retrieving an entire mouth full, never holding the rim of the mug to their lips for more than four seconds.

For once, Siegfried had nothing to say. He stared at his plate again and nudged his fork across it with his finger.

"I see you tied your hair back today; you look even more like a girl," Kaiba said, smirking. Siegfried glowered at him.

"Well, if I tie my hair back I won't be able to grab it so easily, that way you won't attack me again," he replied smugly.

"What has you so nervous anyway? You act like I've got a gun pointed at your head half of the time." Siegfried shrugged.

"It's the way you talk. Your voice has that…borderline aggressive tone." Kaiba snorted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it reminds me of my father." Siegfried grabbed his mug fast and placed the rim against his lips. He actually drank from it, holding it to his lips for much longer than four seconds. To Mokuba, it looked as if he were trying to wash away a bad taste.

"Your father? And what has your father ever done that has you so paranoid?" Siegfried glared at him over the rim of his cup, but didn't answer. "Yell at you for asking for a pony?"

"Don't say that," Siegfried spat bitterly, finally lowering his cup.

"Why? Bring up bad memories?" Mokuba kicked him beneath the table; Siegfried noticed nothing besides the surprised look that crossed his business rival's face.

"What?" The German said, self-consciously.

"Nothing, never mind," Kaiba grunted, trying to ignore the mixture of sadness and confusion in the unwelcome guest's eyes. He was hiding something, that man was, but what? Siegfried's eyes had never been so easy to read before.

Either the man had gotten weaker, or he was actually troubled with something to an extreme extent.

_What do I care? He deserves to suffer after what he's done to my company. It puts him in his place._

"So, going to work today?"

"Why? You sound eager to have me out of the house."

"I'm not planning anything. I'd just hate to keep you from work and have to apologize for making you get behind."

"Then leave and you won't have to."

"But I can't leave; not until I apologize."

"Just say sorry and get out!"

"I have! But you don't believe me."

"I do. Alright? I believe you're sorry. Will you go home now?"

"Did anyone teach you not to lie?"

"No, I guess not."

"How sad. No one taught you compassion or morals…Or self-control."

"Shut up or I'll cut your hair off at the scalp."

"You wouldn't!" Once more Siegfried took his threat seriously and grabbed for his hair, pulling it over his shoulder and to his chest. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and several minutes later Siegfried pushed his hair back over his shoulder.

-----

"Why do you get so worked up over your hair anyway?" Kaiba muttered that night at dinner. "It'd grow back."

"Yes, but I've been growing it since I was twelve. It takes so long for it to get this way." H pulled his hair free of the rubber band and let it flow down his back, shoving the band in his pocket.

"Why do you _want_ it that way? You know you look ridiculous."

"I do not!" He paused and stabbed at the last scrap of food on his plate. "I like it this way." Once more the sadness flickered through his eyes.

"Any reason why?" Kaiba said, only continuing the conversation for Mokuba's sake, Mokuba who kept bothering him about not being "sociable". Why the hell did he need to be sociable with a bastard like Siegfried? But if it kept Mokuba quiet…

"My father…" He paused for a long moment, as if thinking over what to say. "My father said he liked it." What was he supposed to say to that?

"Were you close with you dad?" Mokuba inquired, actual curiosity etching his voice. Why did Mokuba care about _this_ guy's home life? The boy was too soft.

"No, not at all," Siegfried answered as he drug his fork across his empty plate. In a way, that was more irritating than the twirling of his hair. Perhaps it was because it made noise.

"Then why do you care that he said he liked it? Seems idiotic, meeting the specifications of someone you don't care for at all." Siegfried glared at him.

"I never said I didn't care for him, just that I wasn't _close_ with him. We used to get along, but…" He paused to stretch his arms over his head and to sigh. "….things change."

"So change your haircut."

"No! I don't want to."

"Yeah, don't want to disappoint your daddy. Wait…wait…you already did."

"I keep it this way because _I_ like it!"

"Yeah, because he liked it."

"Not true!" Siegfried's voice got louder than Kaiba had expected. Both he and Mokuba flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Seto asked with a huff.

"Yes, but you provoked me that time."

"Should I be apologizing then?" Siegfried shook his head.

"No, not at all." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't you just so polite?"

"I'm quite horrible, actually. Thanks for asking."

"You're a brat," Kaiba hissed. Siegfried glared daggers at him.

"How did this conversation get started?"

"An anorexic brat."

"I am not! I ate just now, and at lunch, and at breakfast, you saw!"

"You barely eat a thing."

"That's none of your business!" Kaiba watched as his experiment proved accurate. The moment that he made Siegfried flustered, the hand instinctively went to his hair and began twirling that favored lock. Next, he wanted to see if he could hasten the pace.

"Did your father like you thin as well?" He succeeded. Faster, and with more fingers involved, Siegfried twisted the lock quickly, not even noticing as he did it.

"Excuse me? What are you implying?" The German was glaring, but there were many more emotions in his eyes, too many for Kaiba to single out and identify a single one.

"You're playing with your hair again. It's bothering me."

"Well you're bothering me!" Once addressed, the hair was flicked away.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a phone call. I know not to disturb you at meals, but it's important." The maid held the phone out to her boss who took it violently. Siegfried took the chance and escaped to his own room and, without wasting any time, into bed.

* * *

I know, another random chapter where the two just seem to argue, but it's going somewhere, trust me. You'll see. As to why Siegfried goes to bed even though it's not that late? Well, that's what people with depression do sometimes. They sleep. A lot.


	6. Groggy

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi, random flashback on sieg's part, this time in the presence of others. But don't worry, it's brief.

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Seto's had enough of playing games, he intended to force his guest to either accept the fact that his apologies won't be accepted, or to leave, but how can he do something so cold before his curiosity is slaked? Why the hell is the German suddenly so clingy? And why the hell does he care!?

* * *

"_Stand up."_

"_I can't…Please, I can't. It hurts."_

"_Now!"_

"_Ouch, stop it!...Please!"_

"_Stand up!...That's a good boy. Now stop crying…Now!"_

"_I'm trying! Please don't!"_

"_Are you going to try to leave me again?"_

"_Father, please!"_

"_Answer me!"_

"_No."_

"_No _what_?"_

"_No, I won't leave you!"_

"_Really? I don't believe that."_

"_Father…Don't!...Don't!"_

"Don't!" What had once been a hot room was now cold, what had once been a small body was now large, but the grip that was once around his wrist was still around it.

"Don't what?" Siegfried stared up at him dazedly.

"Why are you…"

"You disappeared. Mokuba wondered where you went." Kaiba wasn't glaring, that was an improvement, but in the dark he couldn't read the other man's face. "You keep forgetting that you're _his_ guest."

Siegfried continued to stare at him, as if he hadn't heard a thing. Just stared. Stared with eyes wide enough to fall into, if he hadn't caught himself.

"Why are you in bed? It's not even seven O'clock yet. Are you sick?" Was that concern in his voice? Was Seto Kaiba worrying about him? No, that was too odd to fathom.

"Sick?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and finally released his grasp on the German's thin wrist.

"Sick, are you sick?" Siegfried continued staring, but this time at his own hand, as if expecting it to be deformed after having the other CEO touch it.

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"Wake up already!" Shouting seemed to work. The German shook his head, his long hair flowed into less haphazard places, and his eyes went back to being open a normal amount.

"I am, I am. What do you want?" Siegfried rubbed his left eye roughly and sat up.

"To see why you're in bed."

"Because I'm tired!" He didn't know why he was surprised that Siegfried was quick to anger.

"It's too early for you to be tired."

"I haven't slept well since I got here, thanks to you."

"Thanks to me, hu? What did I do? Humor me." Kaiba looked down at the man who seemed to immediately shrink beneath his gaze.

"You said those stupid things," he muttered, not thinking at all. He never thought clearly after rest, definitely not after nightmares. His father used to prey on that. "You made me have to think about it."

"Think about _what_, exactly?" Kaiba spat, not liking the odd tone of voice the flustered German had adopted.

"_It!_" Changing the subject, Kaiba decided, became a very good option. Siegfried looked as if he were about to morph into the devil. Hate burned deeply in his eyes, even in the darkness it was legible.

"What were you dreaming about? You almost tore my arm off, you know." He could've sworn the man whimpered. He was sure of it. It was such an oddly weak sound. A sigh, he could understand. A growl, a hiss, a nervous twirl of the hair, a quick glance to the right, but a _whimper_? What was a next? A sob?

"Dreaming," Siegfried repeated. "Yes. I don't remember." That was a lie, but Kaiba didn't feel cruel enough to call him on it. "Why were you touching me?"

"You wouldn't wake up when I shouted at you, so I thought shoving you would help. Instead, you grabbed me until I pried you off with my other hand." Siegfried met his gaze for a moment, but soon looked away again. "What's the matter with you?" Kaiba inquired after nearly five minutes of silence. He then wondered, after speaking, why he was still there. He should've left the German to his nightmares. His nightmares where he cried _Halt_ and _Bitte_. His voice sounded better in his natural tongue.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you? Sneaking into my room and watching me sleep like a pervert." He was masking his discomfort with anger. Kaiba didn't know why, but he responded by stealing the lock of hair away from the fingers that began twisting it. It was soft, almost like silk, surprisingly soft for such mistreated hair. A few strands were broken and coarse from the obsessive attention, but other than that it was perfectly smooth. It felt good to touch it. "Stop it!" Siegfried cried out after a moment, knocking Kaiba's hand away almost painfully. Kaiba stared at him for a moment, but this time he dropped _his_ gaze rather than waiting for Siegfried to submit. Something in those turquoise eyes did not look submissive at that moment.

-----

"So when are you leaving?" Kaiba said, walking the halls with Siegfried at his side. He'd succeeded in calling the man from his room, but it was hard to strike up a conversation with him after "fondling" his hair, as Siegfried put it.

"Not until you allow me to apologize."

"You already have, Siegfried." The German shrugged.

"But you haven't accepted it."

"And I'm not going to."

"Then I'm going to have to find a new approach, and eventually you will. And then I'll leave." Kaiba felt like slapping him, but he pressed him against the wall instead.

"What do you mean by new approaches? More flowers? Less eating? What?" He didn't know why smashing the other man against the wall made him feel better, but the feeling was like a drug. The urge to snap particular bones of Siegfried's body had to be the left over emotions from the tournament.

"No, neither of those." Siegfried hardly seemed ruffled at all. Sure, fear was present in his eyes, but that fear looked oddly similar to sheer surprise. Could it be that he was used to getting shoved around like this? That couldn't be it. The man had lived a life of spoiled luxury.

"What then?" The inquiry was more directed to his internal questions, but Siegfried was unaware of that.

"This." And for a short second, Kaiba felt cold, but soft, lips pressed gently against his own.

* * *

Did they just kiss? Yes, I believe they did, even if it was just a little one sided. Oh, a cliffy. And I have no urge to write any more tonight. I uploaded all six of these chapters in one day, and I started them the night before. I think I deserve a break. But hey, my wrist isn't hurting yet, so I could keep going, but my brain is out of ideas so I think I'm done.


	7. It Was Only A Kiss

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi, oh, and there aren't any more random dialogue flashbacks anymore in this story. Wanna give me a round of applause? Nah, just kidding. Oh, and this is a lead-in for a Lemon next chapter.

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **So, the two settle their difference …Well…something like that. Only…less romantic and more…hunter and prey.

* * *

It was only a kiss, if even that. Actually, it was more like the freak had just bumped his face against Kaiba's and their lips happened to touch. At least that's how the brunette saw it. So why, then, did that provoke him to smash the man even harder against the wall.

A small squeak escape Siegfried's mouth as his body was pressed firmer against the cold wall. Kaiba's eyes had gone steely, and that sent a tremor through his spine. Perhaps, he thought, there was another way to apologize besides this. But he was unsure.

Neither of the two spoke, but Kaiba continually added pressure to Siegfried's arms until he noted the severe discomfort in the man's turquoise eyes. Only then did he let go. He was half surprised when Siegfried said nothing and did not move to escape from his previous captor. If anything, it looked as if the German were waiting for it to happen again.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiba barked. He watched the German cringe and press himself against the wall firmly.

"It was only a kiss," Siegfried muttered, trying to force a look of indifference onto his frozen face. The expression failed to appear.

"I know that! But why? What are you trying to do to me?" The coldness that etched each of his words sent shivers down Siegfried's spine. But he had come this far, it was not possible for him to back down. It was the only way. The only way for Kaiba to understand him.

"I'm trying to apologize," he murmured.

"Apologize?" He wanted to say more after that, but his words refused to form. For once, he had nothing to say to the man at all. Not one word. Perhaps it was the desperate look in the man's eyes. The desperation that was, for a lack of a metaphor, too _real_ to be fake. _This_ was how he'd been taught to apologize? By the look in the man's eyes, it had worked before.

"Yes," Siegfried said softly, daring to press his lips against the brunette's once more. Kaiba could feel the shiver run through the other's body. Or perhaps it hadn't worked before, perhaps it had ended badly many, many times. So why didn't he dare to push the man away from him? Why did he let the kiss deepen so slowly that the German might assume that he didn't notice at all? He did make it known that he was aware of Siegfried slowly pressing his body against him; he shoved him back against the wall, ignoring the whimper that followed.

"And what type of sick apology is this?" He growled. Siegfried stared into the deep blue eyes of his host and felt himself shiver once again. There was something about this man that made him so…_unsure_. With others he was always able to tell if he should continue or not, with Seto Kaiba, he didn't know what to do. There was an emotion in his chest, he felt, that he knew was the cause of his confusion. The emotion, whatever it was, had never been there before. It was something like fear, but still a breed of eagerness; it was like an adrenaline rush. It was enticing. It made him want to continue even if it was damaging, something he'd never attempted before.

"A physical one," Siegfried purred, pressing his lips against Kaiba's once more, this time, however, there was a hand on his waist pressing him closer.

Kaiba could feel the man's heart speed up, like a trapped bird's. And that's when the instincts kicked in.

* * *

Sorry, it's a short one. I think you'll understand. I promise that the next three will be longer. (I already have two written, just not the one that leads to it. Aka the lemon. Sorry. I tend to do that. Which is why it took so long to write this chapter. I apologize for the wait.


	8. Hunter and Prey

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi, and Lemon. Lemony goodness. Big Lemon. (Not really. Just emphasizing the facts) Can't say I didn't warn you about the Lemon that resides in chapter eight.

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **So, Siegfried gets to apologize, but why does it appear to Kaiba that he's holding back? We all know why, but poor Seto does not. Will he ever know?

* * *

He didn't remember showing the German where his bedroom was, and he didn't remember leading him there, but that didn't matter to Kaiba. What mattered was that he had the unwelcome guest pinned beneath him. That was all that mattered. After several moments, that didn't matter either.

To Siegfried, it didn't matter that the man's hands were pinning his wrists too tightly. It didn't matter that there was a knee pressing down far too painfully on his groin for him to hold still, even with severe training and optimum self-control. It didn't matter there was a mouth over his neck that was both suckling and chewing.

It didn't matter to Kaiba when the intruder cried out when he placed more weight on the knee that he'd positioned on top of his prey's loins. The intruder deserved the pain. He'd ruined so much of his hard work with sloppy thoughtlessness. Perhaps if the man had succeeded in his plans of wrecking the tournament he would've been more gentle. The fact was, he wasn't taking down a winner; he was desecrating a looser.

"Please," the German whispered against his ear, kissing Kaiba's cheek softly. "Get off me!" For a moment the unwelcome guest tried to overpower him, but only after the man shuddered in defeat and lay motionless beneath him did he comply with the man's spoiled demands. His action did not go unrewarded; once more Siegfried's lips bumped gently against his own. He grabbed them in a passionate kiss that eventually turned brutal, leaving the weaker with a thin trail of blood running from his succulent lower lip.

He shed his coat and his shirt rapidly; faster than the man beneath him. He assisted the German with his frilly, white blouse by tearing it off. Siegfried whimpered and watched as the white material was tossed carelessly aside. He was glad, however, that his jacket managed to survive the violent outburst of his captor.

Kaiba wasn't really paying much attention to what he was doing, at least not at first. When the guest cried out as he reached for the weaker one's pants, he paid it no mind. He knew the man would fight so much harder if he injured him in such a sensitive area any further. The last thing he wanted was for the prey, in a state of panic, to overpower _him_ and break free. That would make him the looser and the prey the victor. He couldn't allow that. Thus, he forced himself to be semi-gentle.

"Please," the German breathed into his ear once he'd pulled the last scraps of clothing off the prey's body. He expected to hear words of lust, or longing, or of fear, but he was displeased with what followed. "Don't hurt me." Don't hurt him? That was the point. To hurt him as he had been hurt. Financially, his ego, his reputation. All of those things were hurt, why shouldn't the worthless German hurt physically just as bad, if not worse? "Please." But the desperation that tainted those words made him want to comply.

"What is it with you?" He asked, kissing Siegfried's cheek so gently that it surprised even himself.

"Me?" Siegfried echoed, twisting slightly between his captor's thighs.

"Who else?" Kaiba hissed, and watched, almost regretfully, as the timid turquoise eyes flashed with what looked to be sadness. It was a surrendering sadness, it was just depression. Depression that had nothing to do with being held down and oppressed.

"What have I done wrong?" Siegfried mumbled softly. He could feel his heart beat faster. It was so unusual that the one he wished to apologize to in this manner stopped to talk after realizing their domination. Usually, by now, they'd be halfway finished and he'd be either reeling in pain from their carelessness, or moaning from forced ecstasy. But Kaiba wouldn't grant him that mercy. It was as if he wanted to force him to think about what he was doing. Force him to remember why it was the only possible way to make amends.

"When did I say you were doing something wrong?" Kaiba said, licking the gently bleeding wound on the German's lip.

"You implied it," Siegfried murmured, heart beating faster. Kaiba felt it and smirked.

"I asked you what it was about you."

"What _what_ was about me?"

"What is it about you that makes it so hard for me to hurt you like I want to," Kaiba said, paying little mind to the words as they passed his lips. His attention was on those turquoise eyes that widened in an unreadable emotion. It wasn't surprise, but it wasn't fear either. It was something like recognition, but also like joy.

Kaiba didn't want to linger any longer. He wanted to take back his control before the unwelcome intruder took his words and strangled him with them. Thus, his words were gone, leaving Siegfried relieved. The moments of confusion were gone, at least for the moment.

The voice, which was agonized as its owner was penetrated, was both a sweet reward and a discipline. Arms wrapped around his torso the moment that he entered the hot body beneath him, and the cry followed shortly after. It was such a pretty sound, really; however, the whimper that it broke into was somewhat similar to heartbreaking. The man was in pain; that was Kaiba had wanted, correct? Then why was it not as satisfying as he had been dreaming?

He was doing this as a torture, but could he really torture someone who willingly subjected himself to the cruelty? For a moment he felt disgusted with himself, and went to pull out of the slowly loosening body, but the instant he retracted the urge to move forward became overwhelming.

He thrust in softer than before, and he was rewarded with a similar cry, only this time, he stopped the whimper before it came with a kiss. He tasted the blood from the sensitive wound and licked at it gently. He didn't notice until the fifth thrust that his prey had begun crying.

It surprised him more than anything that, while he was moaning involuntarily and trying desperately to ignore the hard flesh that bumped into his flesh whenever he deepened his thrusts, the body beneath him was trembling and actual tears were falling from those eyes that continually expressed different emotions.

"What is it with you?" Kaiba murmured softly, kissing his trembling prey once more. He was almost bothered when he didn't receive an answer. It wasn't that Siegfried didn't try to form words, but every time he opened his mouth, they turned into a whine or a similar sound. "Why are you crying?" He assumed that this was a simpler question.

"I think it's a habit," the German stammered, pressing his head back into the mattress, unwittingly exposing his throat.

Kaiba thought over the words and looked over the body beneath him. There wasn't a pained expression on his captive's face. If anything, it looked more like ecstasy mixed with dissatisfaction. Good, it wasn't about his lust being slaked; it was about a physical apology to _him_, the one who deserved to be pleasured.

On his pale throat, Kaiba noticed, there was a scar. It was faint, a mildly discolouration, bleached one shade paler than the rest of the flesh. The paleness brushed against that favored, abused lock of hair, frayed in certain areas from obsessive twisting and stroking. The rest of the German's elegantly long hair was strewn over the mattress and the pillows, like a soft, threadbare blanket.

Aside from the scar on his neck and the damaged lock of hair, there were no other flaws that he could find in the other's body. His chest was firm, and his stomach was soft. Ribs showed, but not to the point of anorexia, just enough to look delicate. He liked the fragileness. He wanted to see if he could break him.

Without thinking, he began thrusting harder, moaning loudly. Siegfried cried out and writhed, Kaiba pinned him tighter. The tears that came after his mad desire broke free, Kaiba knew were caused by pain. He could read the pain in the pretty eyes that moved to close, but stayed open. So close they were to clenching shut, so very, very close, but they pulled open again with great force.

Kaiba grabbed the weaker one's hips and lifted them with the intent to press deeper into the body as he felt his release nearing, but he noted something on what he expected to be more milky flesh. More scars lined his thighs, scars that lined up with his hands and his fingertips.

"How many people have you done this with?" He hadn't meant to spit the inquiry at his prey, but that was how they escaped. He felt the body tense around him and thrust harder.

Siegfried whimpered. How could he ask such a question? How could the man even talk to him? It had never happened this way before. Usually they were in, they inflicted pain and other damages, and then they were out; gone or unconscious. But Seto Kaiba had to be different. He spoke. He asked questions that he didn't feel comfortable answering, questions he didn't want to answer. To ask how many men he'd had to lower himself to apologizing to with his body because there was no other way. He'd lost track. Not that there had been so many he couldn't remember, but because he longed to forget. They came in, did their business and left. He then forgot it ever happened.

But Seto Kaiba wouldn't let him forget. He wanted to keep his mind present, it seemed, to keep him engaged, yet refrain from giving him any pleasure at all besides kisses. And why kisses? No one else kissed him as much as Kaiba. Kaiba, who he had been sure, would not kiss him again after discovering other ways of entertaining himself.

"I don't know what to say to you," Siegfried said weakly. Kaiba didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the distanced look that swam in those bottomless turquoise eyes as those words were uttered. But he didn't have time to contemplate. His body tensed firmly and a surge of pleasure coursed through him followed by a stifled shout from this prey and then immediate exhaustion.

He didn't care that he collapsed; all that mattered was that there was a soft body to fall upon. It didn't feel like the surrendered body of a prey; it felt like home and all the warmth that home brought with it.

He forgot that this was his enemy.

* * *

Poor Mokuba, he's just sitting somewhere wondering his brother and the guest are. I don't think he really wants to know right about now.

So there, that was one of two consecutive Lemons. The next one is in the very next chapter. But only because this one wasn't much of a lemon at all. When writing a lemon you have to choose whether it's graphic or if it's emotional. I haven't captured the skill of doing both at the same time. So here, some emotional crap hidden in a lemon. The next chapter is more of a lemon. And a rape, because that's what I do best.

Also, it really isn't needed for the plot, so you can skip it and go on with chapter 10 if you so choose. I love giving you all options.


	9. Don't Say It

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi, Irrelevant but detailed flashback on Sieg's part, and this time it's graphic, pedophilia (don't like it, don't read it. No, seriously. You're not missing anything relevant to the plot. Don't want to read, just skip this chapter to the next one. That's why they were uploaded at the same time.)

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, the truth is revealed. What exactly happened that makes it so Siegfried has such difficulty apologizing, and has absolutely no clue how to do it right? In one context, or another, this chapter has nothing to do with the plot, but as any follower of mine may know, I can't get through a fic without some sort of rape somewhere. If you have no tolerance for my nonsense, just skip this random lemon and go on with the next chapter and enjoy the plot that unfurls.

* * *

He sunk his teeth into the flesh of his son's neck hard and twisted his head until the skin slipped away. His son cried out, he never was able to control himself. The boy had no pain tolerance at all. But he would fix that.

"That hurts!" The pain was present on the boy's face, but the tears hadn't formed yet. That was surprising.

"Be quiet," he said, biting into and sucking on the same piece of flesh again.

"But, Father! That's hurting me!" He started squirming, but not much. Not enough for it to be a bother. He just bit harder before letting the skin slide away.

"Quiet!" No tears yet? The boy was stronger than he thought. He stripped the boy of his shirt, the boy didn't protest, at least not until he undid the button on the child's pants.

"Please," the boy whimpered, his legs beginning to press together. He forced them apart, sure that the tears would fall. They didn't. They formed, however, when the last scraps of the boy's clothing were pulled away. Formed, but didn't fall. He could almost say that he was proud of his son for that.

So strong. But not for long.

He gripped his son's chest and twisted the two, small bumps of flesh there until he forced a cry from the child's throat. The throat that's flesh he returned to biting, but in a new place.

"Please," he heard the boy whimper feebly in his pain. He twisted the boy's nipples harder. "Stop it!" Harder still, until the boy's legs wrapped unwittingly around his father's waist.

"I told you to be quiet!" He shouted, releasing the reddened bumps of flesh, only to twist them in the opposite directions. The boy screamed, but a quick glance proved that he had yet to cry. Perhaps he wasn't too weak after all.

Either way, he was still in trouble. He still needed punishment.

"Father! It hurts!" At last, the boy began to struggle. The legs around his waist unwound themselves and began attempting to nudge the body over them away. The man abandoned the nipples and the throat for a moment, before sinking his teeth deeper than he should have into one of his son's nipples. "Please stop!" He did stop, but only to see if the boy had cracked as his voice had.

Still his eyes were dry.

He began squirming harder, striving to break free of the man over top of him. All he received was a knee to the groin.

"Hold still!" he struck his son across the face, earning nothing more than a dry sob. He made the noises of submission, his son, but he didn't submit, and he kept writhing, even though nothing else, besides a tight pressure at his groin, was being attacked.

"I can't!" He wasn't going to accept that as an answer, and he wasn't going to allow his son to feign submission any longer. It was time to force it. He forced the boy's legs apart, harder than he'd intended to, and, after exposing himself to the boy who stammered, but formed no words, thrust into the boy much, much harder than he should have. He felt the blood immediately. "Ow! Ouch!"

There were the tears. Streaming uncontrollably down the boy's face.

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!" He pulled out roughly and thrust in deeper than he had before. The boy sobbed, his body trembled, and then lay flat against the mattress, limbs completely still. He shouldn't have made it so hard to break him. The boy looked so gorgeous with his hair matted in sweat, his long eyelashes clumped with tears, his cheek red with emotion. Such agonized sounds of complete submission bursting past his lips. Soft lips. He kissed them harshly until they bruised.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out as his father thrust into him deeper. He felt something tear and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight off the pain. It didn't work. "Ouch!" His father gripped one of the boy's nipples again and twisted it hard, absorbing the scream that came from his son's throat involuntarily. Such a long, agonized sound.

"Don't say those words to me," he said harshly, beginning to pull the nipple while squeezing it harder. Once more the legs wound around his waist; he used them as leverage to thrust deeper while his son cried harder than ever. "Don't say them to anyone."

"Hurts! Hurts!" The boy said it repeatedly, mumbled it softer and softer, but he clung to his torturer regardless. First with his legs, then with his arms, pressings his chest against his father's. His father who didn't care if the boy was doing it just to protect his chest; it was nice to hear the sobs directly in his ear. The broken sobs of submission.

"You won't lie to me again, will you?" The boy shook his head and squirmed as his father thrusts harder.

"N-no. No!" The legs dropped, so he shoved his son's torso away. There was blood on the boy's chest from one of his nipples; he'd broken it open with his fingernail.

"But that's a lie, too. Isn't it?" How he loved the horror blossom in those eyes. "You'll lie again and again, and I'll have to do this to you more and more." He emphasized his words with flesh splitting thrusts that sent jolts of pain up his son's spine in violent tremors.

The pain he saw in his child's eyes was not sufficient. He lied about attempted suicide. This pain, obviously, was not enough to break him all of the way. There had to be something else he could do.

Of course there was. A place he never touched on the boy before. A place that could grant copious amount of pleasure could also grant horrendous quantities of agony. He dugs his nails into the flesh of his child's groin, dragging them in a mock stroke trailing red lines up the shaft.

"Keep your eyes open," he stated harshly as the boy's eyes went closed just as they filled with the pain. Like a robot, they opened on command and more tears fell from them. He licked several away gently.

"Please stop," he whimpered, his voice barely audible. He was rewarded with another set of scratches along his most sensitive flesh. A choked cry escaped him as the thrusting grew quicker and the pain became more intense. "F-Father! Stop!"

"Now, now. Do you really think you don't deserve this? You lied to me." More pains filled his eyes, physical and emotional. "You have to accept your punishment and show me you understand that you were wrong." He moved his hand to cup the youth's groin wholly, pleased to watch the shiver race over the boy's body. Humiliated pleasure flickered in his eyes, that was, until, he began squeezing too hard.

"Ouch! Th-that's—"

"Are you trying to say you don't deserve this much pain?" He forced the boy to scream by pressing his fingernails deeply into the boy's constricting loins. "Don't you know how to show remorse for what you've done?"

"I-I don't know what to say to you!" He fidgeted when he saw his father's hand leave his sensitive nether regions and move back to his chest. Once more, both of his nipples were twisted excruciatingly hard.

"Tell me you deserve this punishment, then I'll stop." But he refused to allow the boy to speak; he thrust harder as his climax neared, and forgot, for just a moment, that he was punishing the boy and not making love to him. He actually kissed his the way he kissed his wife, forgot to torment the boy's chest. The sting of his seed made up for that absence.

"Father! It hurts!" His voice cracked and he tried hard to stifle the scream. He felt his father's lips at his neck once again and sobbed, his body shook until he felt the teeth dig into the flesh once more. The anticipation was worse than the pain.

"But you deserve this pain, don't you, Siegfried?" His father murmured after removing his mouth from his son's neck.

"Yes," the boy said, tears falling from his eyes heavily. "I deserve th-this punishment." And as the words passed his lips, he believed them.

"Oh? Why?" The boy almost screamed when he felt his father's hands trail his chest, but the hands weren't there to punish any longer, they were consoling.

"B-Because I tried to leave you." His father kissed his cheek and he could've fainted. The gentleness was a wonderful improvement.

"Now, why would you do that to me?" One of the hands moved to caress a nipple, but the temptation was too great, he pulled it much harder than he should have.

"Ouch! I-I don't know! I was stupid! I'm sorry!" He looked just in time to see his father's eyes turn to ice.

"Stand up," he spat, pulling himself off of the bed.

"I can't," his son whimpered, squeezing his legs together. His father grabbed him by the legs and forced them back open, using one to pull him closer to the edge of the large bed. "Please, I can't. It hurts." The boy barely fought, he'd exhausted himself, or he lost the will. His defiance was still an issue.

"Now!" He fisted his hand in his son's long hair and yanked him to his feet brutally, gripping tighter as the boy slowly achieved his balance.

"Ouch, stop it!" Continually, the boy's knees gave out beneath him, but his father corrected him each time. Sometimes he pulled him by the hair, sometimes his arm, once by the chest. That was most effective, or affective. "Please!"

"Stand up!" It took a moment, but the boy got to his feet and stayed on them, swaying only slightly. "That's a good boy. Now stop crying." It was a fact, crying a little showed sorrow, remorse, and submission, but crying _this_ much was weakness, even if it was cute. "Now!" He forced his hand between his son's legs, only mildly bothered by the blood and other fluid that dripped onto his fingers, and forced one of the digits inside of the bleeding orifice.

"I'm trying!" The boy cried as a second finger was added. "Please don't!" He pressed his knees together and trembled as the fingers began to be pressed deeper inside until they began to mock the previous act that had been done to him.

"Are you going to try to leave me again?" He asked, adding a third finger as the tear flow began to lessen. He wanted to make sure the boy actually had control over himself.

"Father, please!" The boy's turquoise eyes glanced down at his father's hand where blood dribbled down his wrist, mixed with an unmistakable, thick liquid and felt ill.

"Answer me!" The fingers were thrust deeper until the boy's scream broke off into a silent one. After that they were pulled out, but they remained threateningly close to the heavily bleeding entrance.

"No." The boy whimpered. The fingers were placed at the opening once more, the tip of one entered, but that was all.

"No, _what_?" He stared into his father's eyes and trembled, he was reprimanded as the fingers were buried inside of him once more.

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Really? I don't believe that," his father said, pulling the fingers free and moving them to a different place: before his son's face.

"Father," the child whimpered helplessly. "Don't!" The fingers moved closer, and as he tried to back away he fell back onto the bed, either way the blood and semen drenched fingers pressed against his lips. His other hand secured his son's wrist, preventing the boy from batting his father's blood covered hand away, not that he dared attempt it. He turned his head away. "Don't!" He squeezed his eyes, and his mouth, shut and trembled. It wasn't long before he felt the hand move away and he dared to see what torture was coming next.

"Alright, you're right. I don't want you getting sick from it." Daddy was worried that he'd make him sick? And that was a kiss he placed on his cheek so gently. He wasn't mad anymore? He earned forgiveness? He watched in awe as his father redressed himself and made not a single move himself. Perhaps he would be praised for holding still? For not moving without being told he could.

His hopes faded as the man walked towards the door without so much as looking at him.

"Are you leaving me, Father?" He whimpered, afraid for only a moment that his father wouldn't look back and see how good he was being.

But at last, he did.

"Yes." He did his best to ignore that longing expression that had been branded onto his son's face. The child must be mad to still desire his attention. "Now clean up. You've made a mess." The boy sat up slowly, wincing and writhing in pain as he managed, and looked at the spattered bed sheets.

"Will I be punished for it?" His father shook his head, and he smiled in relief. "Thank you, Daddy." He didn't know how to respond to that. He'd struck the boy dozens of times for calling him that worthless, childish name, but with such a cute look of uncertainty on the boy's face it seemed cruel to make it leave. And did he really want to punish him all over again so soon? If he did it too much it might stop working.

He suffered under his father's gaze and grabbed a lock of his hair, the strand his father usually grabbed when praising him for something, as if the hair could actually feel the loving caresses.

"Your hair is cute, Siegfried," the man said at last. His son smiled softly. "You should grow it out more. It would be…pretty." And he left his son to his mess.

"_Is it long enough now, Daddy?" Siegfried wondered, reviewing the scene. "Is it long enough now? Will you pet it again? Will you look at me? I don't care if you'd been drinking. Look at me. Look at me! I learned to behave, so look at me! I'll leave if you don't…just look at me. Aren't I worthy of your attention? Look at me!"_

* * *

There, how was that random lemon? Poor Sieg, I'm cruel. And yes, he was a clingy kid. He wanted his father's attention and didn't care how he got it…so not the reason he tried to kill himself by the way…tried to "leave" that is. Maybe he hoped if his hair got longer he'd get more affection? Psychology is fun to analyze.


	10. Aftermath

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Kaiba has to deal with the horrors of his new lover's past, but will he be able to talk some sense into the man?…

* * *

"Wake up!" He shouted when he could take no more. "Wake up!" It was several hours away from being a socially acceptable early morning, but he really couldn't stand it anymore. He been kicked, clung to, and whimpered at by the unconscious form for one minute longer than he could handle. "Open your eyes!"

With a harsh whimper, the eyes shot open, unaware and out of focus. After three, rapid blinks, the dilated pupils shrunk and the haze that had inhabited them vanished. The German's chest rose and fell in quick bursts and Kaiba did not speak a word until they had slowed to something that seemed less panicked.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba said, not letting any concern slip into his voice.

"It was a…nightmare," Siegfried said. To Kaiba, it sounded as if he were confirming the fact.

"Yeah, no shit. What about?" He sat up slowly and Siegfried did not move. He simply lay still, slowing his breathing.

"It was nothing," he said at last. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar." The German flinched noticeably.

"I'm sorry," he said, his words accompanied by a twitch. "It was just a nightmare."

"Involving?" Siegfried stared into Kaiba's eyes and felt something shift inside of him. Why did Seto Kaiba have to be the difficult one? Every other lover, even if they passed out afterwards, was gone when he awoke. Even if the room was still shrouded in blackness of night. Why hadn't he left?

"You don't need to know about it," Siegfried muttered, pulling himself up slowly. "It was just a dream." Once more, to Kaiba, it sounded like a confirmation. Like the German was assuring himself, not Kaiba.

"Was it?" Kaiba asked. The tone of his voice made Siegfried's shoulder's tighten. He was being called out on yet another lie. But did it matter? Kaiba wasn't like that man. He wasn't drunk, and he didn't look power hungry. He didn't look insane.

"No," his mouth said, without his permission.

"What were you dreaming about then?" Siegfried wanted to shout at him, to scold him for his pointless curiosity. Tell him to mind his own business, but he couldn't translate the German words he knew to the language that Kaiba would understand.

"Why do you want to know? What does it matter?" He looked away, and jerked when he felt Kaiba's hand caress his shoulder. Such a soft touch, could that be coming from someone who's intent was just to leave him? Seto Kaiba had to be difficult. He had to be different than all of the others. Why couldn't he get his fill and then leave like the rest? Why did he make Siegfried begin to feel that he didn't want him go? Like he wanted him to stay with him for…for maybe forever?

That was foolish. They were enemies. Seto Kaiba was an enemy that he had unjustly wronged and had to apologize in the only way possible. Seto Kaiba was an enemy that…that what? That wasn't satisfied.

The words hit him hard and ran down his spine like ice. He wasn't satisfied, and until he was, Siegfried knew he could not return home to his own family. A family that he, for the most part, despised. His father who mistreated him, his mother who knew and did nothing, but Leon. Where did he fit in? He needed to go home at some point to continue supporting his little brother in all of the things that he still needed support with. He had to go home at some point. But not soon.

"It matters because I want to know," Kaiba said harshly. To someone indebted to the man, that was a good enough reason to quench his curiosity. But about _this?_ Siegfried wasn't sure.

"It was about my father," he said quickly. "And that's all you need to know."

"You talk in your sleep, Siegfried. I already know that." His voice had gotten cold and it added another layer of ice to the existing one around the German's spine. "What did he do to you?" Still, Kaiba let no concern trickle into his words, but Siegfried was sure that he was using the lack of emotion as a disguise for simple curiosity. What could his father have done to make him say half of the things he remembered saying that terrible night? There were only two possibilities: Torture or rape.

"You know what he did. Don't play dumb," Siegfried spat, he could feel Kaiba's smirk, even though he didn't see it.

"Judging on half of the words that came out of your mouth, and a third of them which I understood, I'm going to assume that he's the reason you think you have to have sex with people to apologize." He didn't regret the words, even when he watched the German's face droop into pain.

"It works," Siegfried spat, and moved to stand from the bed. He could have screamed when he felt the brunette's arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"No it doesn't," Kaiba said, kissing the man softly on the lips, extracting a shiver. "It just feeds your insecurities."

"What do you mean?" Siegfried whispered, staring straight ahead, through his rival's face to the wall behind him.

"Do you really think that if your word wasn't enough of an apology for somebody, anything else would be? If they don't forgive you, they'll never forgive you. No matter what you do, you idiot." Siegfried flinched. "No matter what your father tried to teach you." He was sure he saw tears in his eyes, but Kaiba refused to acknowledge them.

"So then you'll—" Kaiba refused to allow him to speak. He silenced him with a kiss and singled out that favored lock of hair and stroked it gently.

* * *

Oh, another short one. But at least they aren't fighting anymore? I dunno. I tried.


	11. Eternal Forgiveness

**Title: **Eternal Forgiveness

**Summary: **Siegfried returns several months after the tournament that he ruined to see if a certain CEO will accept his forgiveness, but he may acquire more than he knew he wanted.

**Contains: **Yaoi

**Pairing: **Seto X Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **In this chapter,

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Siegfried said in a voice that sounded like a whimper. Kaiba didn't answer; he trailed his lips from the German's mouth to his cheek and down to his neck, pausing to give the pale scar affectionate attention. Not once did his hand stop stroking the favored lock of hair that he swore had nerve endings. Nothing else could explain the man's reaction to having it touched.

"Just be quiet," Kaiba answered harshly. He felt Siegfried's body tense, and then slowly relax against the brunette's mouth. Kaiba could actually feel the tension flow into his mouth from the simple contact between his lips and the sweetly scented German's skin. Had he always smelled so nice? Somewhat like flowers, but more like the spice of cinnamon.

Seto Kaiba liked cinnamon.

"No! No don't!" Kaiba pushed him back against the bed firmly and planted more kisses along the sweetly scented man's throat and cheeks and eyes. No one could call it force. The man's mouth may have spoken protests, but the arms that wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer and the lips that locked with his in a heated frenzy said the exact opposite.

He ran one of his hands along the underside of one of his lover's legs, feeling the raises and bumps in the flesh that exposed how many times the man had given himself away to vicious lovers. _He must've done something to really piss them off,_ Kaiba thought, deepening the kiss. _Or maybe he provoked them to do it. Forced them to hurt him physically as much as he felt that he had hurt them in whatever way he had. What an idiot. _

"Ah, stop!" Now he did begin to push him away, and with what appeared to be all of his strength. He was stronger than he looked, Kaiba had to give him that, but he wasn't strong enough. Kaiba pinned him easily.

"What's your problem?" He watched the turquoise eyes flicker with sadness and felt halfway annoyed and half way sympathetic. He waited patiently, without moving, but Siegfried made no movements of his own and said nothing. Kaiba sighed and sat up. "You're really messed up, you do know that don't you?" Siegfried made no signs that he was even listening. After several attempts to break his stupor through words and raised voices, he did the only other thing he knew; he overpowered him.

He shoved him back down onto the bed and loomed over him, giving the exact effect that he wanted. He could tell by the change of expression in those bottomless turquoise eyes that lead all the way into the soul, beyond, and into the past. He could see clearly the frightened child, cowering beneath his father or whoever his father had sent to torture him as a form of punishment. Rather than catering to that child, he decided to force it out, to rip it out of the man's consciousness at the strongly stitched seams.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked, pinning the German down firmly, with a grip that he knew was hurting. "You like being treated this way. You like having these scars." He shoved one of the man's legs up, providing him with easy access if he wanted it. He wanted it, but he could hold off for at least a moment longer. He wasn't a pedophile. He didn't fall in love with and rape children. "You like it when they're fresh and bleeding."

"I don't," Siegfried whimpered, squirming slightly.

"Yes you do. Because when you're in pain and you've got blood pouring out of you it spirits you away to the one time that it actually worked for you." He ran his fingertips over the scars and watched his prey writhe.

"When what worked?" Siegfried spat, not able to hide the weakness in his voice behind the forced rage. He ran his hand from the scarred thigh to the sensitive flesh of the prey's groin. If there were scars there he didn't see them. He wasn't looking and they weren't prominent. He liked the gasp that escaped the other's throat.

"When apologizing with your body actually made someone forgive you."

"They've all forgiven me!" Siegfried shouted defiantly, beginning to fight harder. "They have!"

"No, now they're afraid you'll blackmail them, so they keep shut up about whatever you did." He pressed one of his fingers inside of the man beneath him, silencing him before he could spit out a word.

"Don't! Don't!" He didn't know how Kaiba had found out, but he knew what the man was planning to do. He closed his eyes tight and turned his head away. "Don't do it," he whimpered.

"Don't do _what_?" Rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, confused when the man didn't change his position. He lay there with his eyes and jaw clenched. "Siegfried, what did you do to your father that made him force you to submit yourself as a form of apology? What could you have done deserving of that?" He paused and watched the eyes pull open slowly; they were surprised eyes. He knew that the shock had nothing to do with his words. "Nothing," he said when he acquired the man's attention. The eyes turned black.

"That's a lie!" He shouted. Kaiba sighed, the child was still there. Still lingering. It rested beyond the scars and beyond the previous actions and the one act of rape that had rotted out his core. It lay in the cause and whatever he'd been tricked into believing.

"What did you do then?" Kaiba asked with clipped words. Siegfried flinched beneath him. "Tell me what you could've done to deserve this?" He asked, placing hand on Siegfried's cheek, stroking it gently. Kindness was the best way to trick a child.

"I tried to leave him," he said, as if hypnotized.

"Leave your father?" He kissed him on the lips softly, rewarding him. It seemed to work.

"Yes. Pain killers, from Mother's medicine cabinet." He stopped to laugh. "Half a bottle." Kaiba moved his kisses from the man's lips to his throat slowly. The confession was only half way intriguing. "He caught me before anything happened. Made me throw them up. Took me to my room and…" That was where he stopped. Kaiba didn't need him to say more. He got the picture, and was working on figuring out the rest. "He'd been drinking you know!" He spat, pushing Kaiba's head away. "It wasn't his fault!"

"If he'd been drinking, doesn't that mean that he didn't know what he was doing? Therefore, he never forgave you at all." His blue eyes cut deep into the turquoise ones and he saw the child first shiver, and then shatter.

"You'll never forgive me," Siegfried whispered softly, allowing the brunette's hands to stroke his chest gently. Nightmares of pain reoccurred, but he faced them without hiding. Those hands weren't there to hurt him, nor were the lips or any other part of that man's body. They weren't there to forgive either. Hands had never been there to forgive in the first place. Perhaps he had always known that.

"Not ever," Kaiba said, stroking his new lover softly. He liked the new awareness in those eyes. It was like he was actually there for the first time.

"Let this be my forgiveness," Siegfried said, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's shoulders and kissing him deeply. He pressed his body close and absorbed the heat that encircled him.

"I'll never forgive you," Kaiba repeated, his tongue tracing the shell of the other's ear.

"_Eternal_ forgiveness," Siegfried said, and pulled the man on top of him.

FIN

* * *

There we go. A weird little blurb of an ending that tied everything together. I hope you enjoy this sweet little 11 chapter one shot. I wish you all well.

Love,

Band-aide


End file.
